


We don’t need a reason

by R0seColoredGlasses



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Author cant tag, Cryptids, F/M, Flame princess and finn aren’t exes in this one because that’s not very cash money, Fluff, Mentions of Side Characters - Freeform, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Recreational Drug Use, Vaguely unhealthy relationship dynamic, but only a little pining cuz i dont have the patience for that, explicit language use, finn is awkward, finn is kind of a deadbeat and hes really lucky hes cute, i might change the rating later, monster hunting, platonic finn x marcy, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0seColoredGlasses/pseuds/R0seColoredGlasses
Summary: Finn meets a girl with pretty green eyes. Then, he meets her again, and again, and again. Fate has pushed them together with a surprising lack of subtlety and of course, adventure follows.
Relationships: Finn The Human & Marceline, Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Green eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so fair warning... none of this is beta read . The chapters are short so maybe updating regularly won’t feel like a daunting task. If you ship Finn and huntress wizard you might get a kick out of reading this.

When the bell on the doorframe jangled, Finn didn’t even look up. Another customer buying a drink… in the middle of the day. Finn wouldn't be bothered until they came up to the register with whatever sad bottle of jack or case of beer they had picked up. Then, Finn would flash a friendly grin their way and make idle chatter as he rang them up and let the smile fall from his face before they were even out the door. 

He was stuck working a day shift behind the counter at a liquor store because he’d barely graduated high school and flunked out of college. He loved the little town he was in but he still had a tendency to get bored easily. He liked to move around and do different things —a habit that worked well for his roommate Marcy: a similarly adventure-inclined artist who was more than happy to pack up and move along with him. Finn always took her to interesting places anyway so she didn't really care. 

But Finn was bored. Marcy was bored. It seemed as if routine (the very thing they tried to avoid) was settling in. They had found an easy thing where they were, by some miracle. Rent was dirt cheap (the apartment was still pretty shit, you get what you pay for and all…) they didn't have bed bugs or cockroaches or lead plumbing and they didn't have to cut into their small collective savings for things like gas money or weed. Marcy had been making a lot more lately and Finn’s boss Mo paid him way too well because they were the only liquor store in town. This was the kind of rare opportunity they couldn’t just walk out on.

The customer came to the register Finn was startled when he looked up and saw (rather than a middle aged alcoholic or tired-looking road tripper buying too many water bottles) a young woman with the strangest green eyes he had ever seen. For some reason his odd little brain thought immediately of two-tone blown glass when he saw her. Her hair was green too: it was short and choppy and a shade of forest green that reminded Finn of dark pine trees. 

Finn was, as most folks are, a sucker for pretty people. This girl had those eyes and an old brown leather jacket and she smelled like grass and smoke (Finn had a good nose). This, of course, influenced Finn’s next poor decision not to card her. It influenced his dorky, wide smile and the way he blurted out his sunshiney greeting. It influenced the way he fumbled with the bottle of cheap red wine as he scanned it. 

“Hi uh… good afternoon! I’m Finn!” He supplied, realizing a second too late that his nametag was literally pinned to his shirt. 

“I’m Hunter. Nice to meet you,” the young woman replied coolly, never breaking eye contact. 

“That’ll be ni- nine dollars… is your total. Yeah… that’s your total,” Finn laughed aloud at himself as he realized how awful it was going. He may as well laugh at this point, anyways. 

To his surprise, Hunter chuckled a bit as she handed him a tenner that had been crumpled in her coat pocket. Her nails were covered in chipped lime green polish. 

“Keep it.” She said when he tried to hand her the receipt. 

“Sorry about that… the awkward part i mean. I hope you have a good day!” He rushed out the words so she would hear them all before she left. 

“You too. Take it easy!”

Finn’s eyes followed her out the door. He watched as she got into a beat up old blue four-runner: the bumper was covered in rust and cheerful floral bumper stickers. Her headlights were on because of the thick mist that had settled over town. He firmly decided in the back of his head that red wine was the sexiest drink ever.


	2. Marcy almost bends a spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn gets home and cuddles with marcy. Thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... still not beta read. If anyone’s interested in helping me out with that, lemme know
> 
> As much as i want to write Marcy and Finn as more than platonic, I never really have my heart in it... they just seem like more of the “roommates without boundaries” types to me... so that’s how I wrote them!

Finn stomped on the edge of his boot with the other foot so he could pull his heel out of it without untying the laces. After repeating this process with the other shoe he kicked both of them aside from the door and slumped against the frame. He took his hair tie out and shook his hair as it fell down his shoulders and back.

It was about 6:30 pm and the ever-nocturnal Marcy was still asleep. Finn snorted at the look of her: her hair was wild and her wiry limbs were draped over both edges of the sofa (god forbid she actually slept in her bed) because she was sleeping in a giant X-shape. With the mere suggestion of a blanket —hanging inconveniently off the edge of the couch— she was clearly deep asleep. 

It was cold that day and their cheap little apartment didn't have central heating. Finn decided that he, as he did most days, would just have to grab that blanket and claim some space on the couch to snuggle up beside Marcy. She barely woke up as he moved her legs into a semi-human position and she grumbled a little as Finn invited himself to cuddle up and bury his face in her striped maroon shirt. 

It was nearly half an hour later when Finn was finally starting to doze off that Marcy woke up and shifted around, nearly pushing him off the edge of the couch. 

“Heyyy,” Marcy cooed, looking at him with bleary eyes. “When did you get home?” 

“A little while ago. I don’t think it’s been more than an hour since I got off work.” Finn answered, adjusting his position and re-attaching to his warm-bodied roommate. 

“Dude. Your hands are still freezing!” 

“No duh mar-mar, that’s why I’m trying to warm them.”

Marcy practically had to peel Finn off of her in order to sit up on the couch. 

“Ya know Finn, I had this super weird dream.” Finn’s eyes lit up. Marcy chuckled as she climbed over the back of the couch (conveniently placed in the dead center of the room) and shuffled on fuzzy sock-clad feet to the adjoining kitchen. 

“Tell me the dream!” 

“Ok fine… so there was this pretty green eyed girl who came into the store you work at to buy wine. She was totally your type... buuuuut totally out of your league too. Then, you got awkward like you always do and you had banana peels for hands. And i think you also kissed her and turned into a frog… this didn't seem like my usual dreams because it actually made sense… but hey, maybe you’ll meet your soulmate on your next shift!” 

Finn sat perched on the edge of the couch in shock as Marcy clattered about messily, paying him absolutely no mind. 

“That actually happened today… except for the banana peel thing.” Finn sounded unsettled as he said it. 

“Nice! That means i’m totally psychic, right? Next up: bending spoons!” Marcy cheered, picking up a spoon and wiggling her fingers at it. 

“Please don’t destroy our flatware.”

“Shit…” she murmured to herself as she puttered around. “We’re out of hot cocoa mix.” 

Finn saw it coming when Marcy turned to him with pleading eyes and a pouty lip. This happened about twice every week. She wanted him to go to the store for no reason because she refused to put on pants. 

“No! No…” he was gonna give in. He just knew it. 

“Please Finn!” She was gonna be annoying about this all night. “It’s just a quick trip!”

“No… I— don’t look at me like that!” It was a battle of wits that Finn was losing spectacularly. They locked eyes as Finn fought to look away but Marcy held him captive in her pleading look. 

Finn sighed heavily. “...Fine. How much do you want?” He would just have to put his stupid shoes back on and schlepp himself out to the stupid store to get stupid hot cocoa mix.


	3. Squeez-E-Mart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn embarrasses himself ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one’s super short because I felt I said everything that needed to be said in this chapter.
> 
> Now all I gotta do is come up with a bunch of different awkward meet-cute scenarios for these two assholes and then i can get to the fun adventure part...
> 
> And in case you’re one of those visual people who need to picture every aspect of a story... Finn’s pajama pants are covered in little red stars. Or yellow ducks. You decide.

Guns N’ Roses played quietly through a broken speaker in the Squeez-E-Mart ceiling as Finn walked through the rows of shelves with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his ratty old corduroy jacket. 

It didn't normally bother him that much to go out like that, but he was pretty tired and had been so intent on getting into his pajamas. Sure, he’d changed into them before he left anyway, but it would have been nice to enjoy them while doing absolutely nothing. 

Finn found the cocoa powder and grabbed about three boxes before he remembered how much of that stuff Marcy went through in a week. He grabbed another two: just in case. Five was enough... right? 

He made his way towards the end of the aisle, more focused on the song playing in the store than where he was going. 

Naturally, that’s when he ran into somebody: completely distracted with arms full of boxes. 

“Ah crud… I’m so sorry about that!” He said, kneeling immediately without looking up to gather up his boxes, as well as the things that had dropped from the basket (now sitting upside down on the tiles) of his unfortunate victim. 

“I’m sorry too!” They said, reaching for the same box as him. He recognized the severely chipped nail polish on the hand and glanced up to meet the unsettling green eyes that could only belong to Hunter.

“No I- I’m… It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention!” He choked out, taken completely off his guard. 

She gave him a coy smile and stood after placing every item back in her basket (if Finn had bothered to notice he would have seen that roughly half of the contents were varying types of pickles).

“Take it easy, Finn!” She said as she disappeared around the corner. 

“Thanks… you too” he said softly, just a little bit too late for her to hear. 

-

“You won’t fucking believe this,” Finn said as he entered back into his flat. Once again, he immediately kicked off his shoes. All this dramatic entrance earned was a grunt from Marcy.

“I saw the girl with green eyes again. I ran into her at Squeez-E-Mart— literally ran into her.”

“No way!” Marcy cackled as she looked up from the other side of the couch. 

“I humiliated myself… again.” 

“Well at least you made an impression,” she snorted, crossing over, meeting Finn in the kitchen and immediately grabbing a box of hot cocoa mix.


	4. snake charmers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finn starts hearing wierd sounds in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so fucking long to get this chapter out... it just seems like people don't like this fic as much as my others so i sorta shunted it to the back of my priority list
> 
> anyways written in one go, no beta, yall know the drill
> 
> nothing belongs to me the characters are cartoon network's

Finn had been looking forward to the weekend all month. Marcy had been gushing about a collaboration project that she was working on with MC NEPTR and MC FP, and Finn was finally going to get a chance to hear their new songs at Marcy’s next gig in town. 

Naturally, Finn was pretty damn excited to meet up with the two amateur rappers before the show. Phoebe and Nico came over to the flat that morning after giving little to no warning. 

“Finn!” Nico shouted in greeting as Marcy let them in. “Finn! Finn!” He practically tackled the poor, half awake man as he came in for what was likely the roughest hug he could give. Nico had a very short and slight body, so even a tackle couldn’t quite knock the wind out of someone. Finn touched the top of his head as he hugged him, his mousy brown hair was short and soft like the fuzz of a tennis ball. 

Nico (aka: MC NEPTR) and the Mertens family went way back: Finn, Jake and Nico were childhood friends. Nico and his older sibling Bea were their roommates after Jake left their parent’s house and Finn came with him. To Finn’s knowledge, Bea and Nico still lived together (even though they barely got along). 

“Hey man, it’s great to see you!” Finn said warmly. 

“I missed you! Bea misses you too… When are you gonna come visit?” 

“Who knows? Maybe I’ll just let you drag me back home with the rest of your luggage.” This comment earned a snort of laughter from Nico, and a chuckle from Phoebe, who had been standing behind him. 

Phoebe, as always, looked very flashy with red-yellow ombre curls and immaculate gold eye makeup. Her orange and red clothes would look garish on almost anyone else, but on her they were spectacular. 

“Hey, Finn! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?” she offered her fist as a greeting. She had never been a hugger, but a fistbump was a pretty solid sign she was happy to see him. 

-

Finn had spent the whole of Marcy’s gig backstage with a beer he hadn’t been bothered to drink. He sat on a low folding chair with his chin in one hand and his elbows on his knees, and even though it was cold beyond reason he kept his long sleeves rolled up high. 

The trio of musicians had sounded good through their whole set list, so Finn spent the time with his eyes closed. It was especially loud behind the stage and he could feel the vibrations from the speakers and from Marcy’s bass. The combination of the intense rhythm and the quickening pace of lyrics and the deep vibration that seemed to make its way into Finn’s bones was what served to lull him into some sort of trance- like the music was some sort of fucked up western snake charmer and he was a mildly high and disturbed snake. 

Next thing he knew, the gig was over for the night and everyone went home early to crash in the living room (there was a couch and an inflatable mattress but somehow all four would end up on the floor anyways). 

The crew drove home with the windows down and Finn thought, as the dilapidated car headed back home on the very outskirts of town, that he could hear an odd and very melodic voice from the deep woods. It definitely wasn’t human. He rolled up the window as something heavy and nauseating settled (or unsettled) in his gut.

-

The trio had a few gigs lined up in a row, and on the last night Finn noticed a semi-familiar green head in the crowd. 

Hunter had made her way near to the front with her hood up but her strange eyes like beacons cutting through the cheap smoke machines and lines of blurred motion to where Finn had been watching that night. A smile was shared before they both closed their eyes to tune into the music. 

After the gig it was time for some good, proper hanging out. They all hit one of the only bars in town: the Pickled Pepper. Finn wasn’t drinking, but Marcy and Phoebe quickly devolved into a drinking contest while Nico stacked up the used shot glasses and kept count. Phoebe drank Marcy under the fucking table. 

The night had started out nice: good music, good company, good plans. It had ended up behind the bar nearby the dumpster where Finn held Marcy’s hair. Nico and Phoebe had both fallen asleep in the car, but Marcy was far too sick for a nap- badass though she may have been when sober: ass-kicking artist and musician and professional heartbreaker, she simply couldn’t hold her liquor for the life of her. 

Between heaving breaths from Marcy, Finn could hear the same unsettling call he'd heard days ago. It was coming from the woods on the other side of the parking lot. 

Just as Finn started trying to properly listen for the voice, his concentration was broken by the arrival of a very familiar maroon four-runner. The figure that stepped out of the car was indistinguishable from their surroundings, but Finn could easily venture to guess. But why was she going into the woods?


End file.
